This study will determine the dose-limiting toxicity of recombinant interleukin 1alpha (rhu IL-1alpha) when administered four hours prior to carboplatin (CBDCA); it will assess any anti-tumor activity of rhu IL-1 alpha and CBDCA administration. The sequence scheduled with IL-1alpha preceeding CBDCA has been shown to be optimal in a murine model. Additional observations will include (1)the effect of IL-1alpha and CBDCA upon tumor blood flow by PET scan; and (2)the effects of IL-1alpha upon granulocyte kinetics, fibrinolytic parameters and nitric oxide production.